Han Xin
Han Xin is an enigmatic man who helps the Mohists on occasion, claiming that he does it for his own benefit. He is also a long-time friend of Zhongli Mei and is currently working as an agent for all different sides of the conflict. Like a number of his associates, he originated from the state of Chu. He is based off of the real-life general and strategist Han Xin. Appearance Han Xin wears long, dark robes and has his sword strapped to his back. Part of his hair is tied in a short ponytail above his head and his bangs fall in front of his eyes, giving him a shifty appearance. He is aware of this as well, telling Zhongli Mei that "does look a little suspicious on the outside." Personality Han Xin enjoys speaking in riddles and an indirect manner, which easily irritates others. Due to his destitution from a young age, he values money more than anything else and is willing to serve as double agents for every side of the current conflict if it will give him money. Synopsis History As a child, Han Xin lived in destitution due to the early death of both his parents. When his mother died, he wasn't even able to properly bury her. Unable to feed himself, he often went from house-to-house to get food from others, causing him to be despised and scorned by those who met him. At one point, an elderly lady who shared food with him scorned him when he promised to repay her after he had made great achievements. Nevertheless, Han Xin had lofty ambitions ever since he was a child, and proved to be skilled in martial arts. He was also talented in military strategies and studied them whenever he could. Season 4 Han Xin walks into Zhang Liang while the latter was taking Shaoyu and Tianming on a walk through Sanghai. While Han Xin mutters an apology and continues on his way, he had piqued Zhang Liang's curiosity, and Zhang Liang watches his back closely. Later that same day, Han Xin is stopped by a local hooligan, who taunts Han Xin by calling him a coward and relaying his history to the onlookers. Season 5 Han Xin is revealed to be working for both the Empire, Gonggong Hall, and its rival Shennong Hall. A number of people, such as Gao Jianli and Liu Bang, are aware of it and when confronted about it, Han Xing makes no effort to deny it. Skills and Abilities Relationships Zhongli Mei Mohists and their Allies Although Han Xin interceded on Gao Jianli and Da Tie Chi's behalf twice in the village that Bai Tu was scouring, the two don't trust him even though Gao Jianli believes it would be better if he was their friend. When he asks them to go to Zhongli Mei's aid, they instead ask why they should, especially considering that Zhongli Mei was serving the Qin Empire. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to acquire their assistance, he turns his attention to Long Ju. Liu Bang Episode Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Peasant School Category:Historical Figures